Most media modules, such as audio, visual, and video media, are presented to and consumed by a user in a linear fashion. The user typically starts from some beginning point of the media and proceeds through to some end point. If the user is interrupted or desires to pause the presentation at some point of interest, the presentation may be temporarily halted on the device displaying the media presentation. If the media is in a form that is capable of being paused, such as a video or audio tape or other storage medium, the user may resume the presentation on a second device by removing the tape or other storage medium, and placing it in the second device. For analog content, such as a cassette tape, the storage media may be stopped automatically at the point of interest when the user pauses the presentation. However, for digital content, the storage media is typically not stopped automatically at the point of interest, and the user may face the prospect of fast forwarding or scanning through the digital media or a copy of the media to locate the particular point of interest.